Janja/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Janja becomes a minion of Scar after he helps Ushari summon him. He fears Scar and, despite obeying all his commands, almost never does what he wishes making Scar often disappointed in him. Scar has also labeled Janja as a coward for trying to run from an important battle in "Divide and Conquer". Despite this, Scar still includes Janja in most of his schemes. Ushari When Ushari and Janja first met, the cobra showed fear towards the hyena, who made threats to eat him if his plan to revive Scar was false. As he gained Janja's trust, Ushari started to loosen up around him. Since Scar has returned, Ushari has since lost all fear of Janja and has shown mild aggression towards his failures and shortcomings. Ushari often finds himself explaining plans to Janja. Kiburi After his attempt to kill Simba fails, Kiburi is exiled and later meets Janja and the others in the volcano who “welcomes” him to his new home. He does not seem to get along well with the hyena as seen when they argue on who should run the burnt Kilio Valley. However, both tremendously want the Pride Lands for taking and obey Scar hoping it’ll one day happen. Mzingo Mzingo is an ally of Janja's Clan which is proven when he brings him news of the new Lion Guard and when Janja catches him saying that Ono was injured to which he uses to his advantage and the two often work together although they sometimes argue. Reirei Reirei has been an ally of Janja ever since she and her pack have joined Scar's Army in Divide and Conquer. They occasionally argue among one another as seen when they fight over which group is smarter, who should get rid of Rafiki, and who should control Kilio Valley. In Undercover Kinyonga it was revealed that the jackals and Kiburi's Float won the fight and actually still run Kilio Valley together. Cheezi And Chungu Janja continuously calls the two "fur brains" and can get furious with them when his plans get messed up, sometimes due to their incompetence. In "Janja's New Crew", having enough of their screw ups, he exiles them from his clan. But after Nne and Tano betray him, he welcomes them back into the clan. Janja relies on the pair more than any others in his clan. Kenge Kenge is an ally of Janja though he did not like the hyenas at first because they frequently said the word little around him even though they did not call him a little lizard. However, they worked together as an attempt to steal the elephants' melons in The Bite of Kenge and to corner the Lion Guard and Makini in The Scorpion's Sting. Shupavu To say that the two merely dislike each other would be untrue. Because she's mostly on Scar's good side, Shupavu sees herself above the male hyena and can be easily irritated by him at times, as seen in Undercover Kinyonga. Sumu Janja was at first scared of Sumu, but Scar explains that Sumu wasn't going to sting him. He soon gets used to Sumu. Enemies Nne In Janja's New Crew, Janja, tired of Cheezi and Chungu's idiocy, "Fires' them and replaces them with Nne and his comrade Tano. However, the two Hyenas betray Their leader and leave him on a cliffs edge to chase some Oryxes, only to be repelled by The Lion Guard. Since then, Janja seems to have forgotten about the ordeal and still keeps the two in his clan. Tano In Janja's New Crew, Janja, tired of Cheezi and Chungu's idiocy, "Fires' them and replaces them with Nne and his comrade Tano. However, the two Hyenas betray Their leader and leave him on a cliffs edge to chase some Oryxes, only to be repelled by The Lion Guard. Since then, Janja seems to have forgotten about the ordeal and still keeps the two in his clan. Kion Kion is Janja's arch enemy. Initially, Janja had very little fear of the cub, even going so far as to warn him and his friends to leave before they got hurt in "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar". But many encounters with the Roar of the Elders has only caused Janja to detest Kion more than ever, with many of his fantasies involving him defeating Kion with little effort. It is almost a given that any encounter Janja has with Kion will result in an affray. Jasiri Janja hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. She does not seem to feel threatened by Janja, and is able to defeat him and most of his clan alone, much to his dismay. When he tried to kill Jasiri by throwing her into a steam vent that was about to explode, he happily stayed to watch her death and no matter what, always attacks her, showing that he badly wants his revenge and that he claims that what the two have, ain't over yet. In The Hyena Resistance, despite their rivalry, Jasiri saved Janja from falling into lava, much to his surprise. Kiara The evil hyena tried to kill the princess twice. The first was in Can't Wait to be Queen when his clan attempted to attack her and the second was in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar when his clan attacks and kidnaps her as part of their plan to revive the Pride Lands' greatest villain, Scar. Zazu In The Morning Report, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu and bring him into the Outlands. When he questions Scar on what to do next, the lion orders him to interrogate the bird until he reveals everything he knows to him. When Zazu refuses to tell him information that is useful (according to him), he threatens to eat him until the Lion Guard shows up to save him from the hyena and his clan. Rafiki In Divide and Conquer, Scar orders Janja and his clan to kill Rafiki because he can sense any Lion of the past. They later enter Mapango Cliffs and try to sneak up on him, but the mandrill opens his eyes after Janja orders "Now!" The hyenas then attempt to kill him, but he defeats them with the help of the Lion Guard. When Tamaa shows up both the hyenas and the jackals attempt to kill the mandrill this time, but the bird helps the Guard and Rafiki defeat them and they flee the Pride Lands afterwards. Bunga Bunga is one of Janja's arch enemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard most frequently. When he goes into the Outlands in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to bring the honey badger to him for lunch. He later tried to eat him again in Fuli's New Family when he entered in the Outlands alone for a second time., only for Bungu not to take him seriously. Nala When Nala confronts and orders him and his clan to go back into the Outlands, they attempt to attack her and have her surrounded until Kion roars out of anger at the hyenas until they are back where they belong. In The Rise of Scar, he threatens to kill her again as part of his plan to revive the spirit of Scar. He is also shown to have no respect for the queen at all. As seen in Never Roar Again, he believes that she is weak and powerless. Tamaa After running from the Lion Guard in The Call of the Drongo, Janja hears a voice that sounds just like him from a bush. It turned out to be Tamaa. Under his orders, his sidekick Cheezi grabs him. He later uses the bird in his plot to have an impala buffet in the Outlands. However, he had threatened to eat him if he did not do so. Later when Tamaa reforms from his selfish ways, he imitates the Lion Guard to outsmart him, Cheezi and Chungu. When he found this out he attempted to eat him, but Kion stopped him before he could. Ono Janja and Ono are archenemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard more often than any other villain in the show. In Ono's Idol, the young egret creates his own spin that stops him, Cheezi, and Chungu from having a meal out of klipspringers. Hadtihi knocked the hyenas into the river afterwards. In Eye of the Beholder, he notices that Ono cannot see properly with just one useable eye, so he plots to eat as many zebras as he wants, but when Ono shows up by Embamba Canyon to help the rest of the Guard, he spoils the hyena's plan. Fuli As with the rest of the Guard, Janja has a deep hatred for Fuli. The only time they appeared not to be hostile toward each other was in "Janja's New Crew". They have been enemies ever since Janja and his clan attacked a herd of gazelles in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Despite her speed, Janja will still try to trap her, as seen in "Fuli's New Family". Beshte Beshte really hates Janja just like the rest of the guard. Beshte is always there when Janja and his clan is on the attack. When Beshte is alone in the Outlands Janja tries to smush him by pushing big heavy rocks on him. Mtoto Mtoto is frightened of Janja. When he was playing Lion guard with his friends, Janja and his hyenas began to chase him, and targeted Mtoto specifically. With Beshte's help, Mtoto was able to outwit Janja and Cheezi. This did not stop Janja from chasing down Mtoto in "The Rise of Scar", and targeting him again in "The Kilio Valley Fire", adding to Mtoto's fear of the boisterous hyena leader. Zito Janja and his clan have chased his herd many times. Zito seems to hate Janja just like all of the other Pride Landers. Category:Relationships